


Take care of Sammy

by Tigg



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester, Gay Sex, Getting Together, Hurt Dean Winchester, Injury, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, Massage, Sibling Incest, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:06:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25536295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigg/pseuds/Tigg
Summary: Dean has always been told to take care of Sammy but now he feels like it's his turn.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 105





	Take care of Sammy

All Dean's life he had been told _"watch out for Sammy...Take care of Sammy"_ and Dean did what he was told. So since the age of four Dean had taken care of Sammy. When his dad was out hunting, when his dad was back from hunting and needed to rest, when his dad was getting ready for a hunt, when his dad was looking for a new hunt or when his dad just needed a night off. Dean was there, Dean was consistent _take care of Sammy_ it was his sole purpose in life until he was old enough to hunt. For a long time Dean wondered what it was like to be taken care of. That was until the day a demon threw him off the roof.

One broken ankle, a dislocated knee and a fractured arm left him pretty dependent on Sam, who was great, helping him bathe and dress. Helping him around the bunker, bringing him food and drinks and finding him things to do when he was laid up. Sam even organised the groceries and prepared meals, did the laundry and cleaned up after both of them. For the first time in his life Dean was being taken care of. He complained, cursed and tried to get out of bed every time Sam turned his back but secretly he loved it. He loved feeling protected and cherished, that someone cared about him, worried about him and wanted to keep him safe.

So Dean had time to relax, to not concern himself with hunts because he couldn't do anything about them anyway. So Dean rested and healed then before long everything went back to normal, living by those four words _take care of Sammy._ At first Dean told himself everything was fine, it was business as usual, but before long he began missing it. Cue a rather nasty tangle with a wendigo and multiple stitches down his thigh. He wasn't laid up as long this time but long enough to get a taste of what he had been missing.

Still it wasn't enough, the comfort he felt seemed to wear off quicker this time. Dean began thinking of his own ways to get Sammy to take care of him, first it was exaggerating a back injury after being slammed into a wall by a vengeful spirit, then it was "the flu" then it actually _was_ the flu. A couple of bad hangovers gave a bit of thinking time when he started to run out of ideas but Sam quickly lost his patience with those. Dean was getting desperate.

On the next hunt the opportunity presented itself, a demon had hold of Sam who couldn't raise his arm and plunge the knife into the black eyed bitch. So Dean ran in, he didn't know if he was trying to take care of Sammy of if he was trying to get Sammy to take care of him. He didn't know at the time and he didn't know afterwards all he knew is the demon mind flung his ass threw a window. The resulting stitches and bruises didn't get him as much care as broken bones but it got him a bit. So he continued to take risks in the name of taking care of Sammy and got injured for it but in return he got taken care of.

And then they met Castiel, Angel of the Lord, Who gripped Dean tight and raised him from perdition, who healed ever bruise and scratch with a touch of his hand, who took away Dean's need for care just as quickly. So Dean didn't need to take the same risks, or maybe the risks were as high because they had a nuke in their pocket. A power that could save or destroy in the blink of an eye. And so Dean went without for months on end until they lost Cas.

For a while Sam and Dean still took the same risks as if Cas was still around, then a particularly close call drove their vulnerability home and at the same time it reminded Dean of all the things he was missing out on. Sam pleaded with Dean to stop taking stupid risks, Dean tried to listen but the need crawled deep beneath his skin. Dean went back to minor risks and just getting by day to day. It wasn't going to last, it wasn't enough, it never was. So the risks started to get bigger because needed more.

The final straw for Sam was when Dean jumped in front of the sword. The demon had swung the blade at Sam but it had swung wide, it was nowhere near him and he was in absolutely no danger. Dean was seasoned enough to know that but he still jumped in front of Sam, right into the path of the blade.

Of all the injuries either of them had sustained this one traumatised Sam. It was clearly intentional but Sam didn't know why. Was he trying to kill himself? Was he loosing his edge? So Sam went through the motions of stitching Dean up, practically having to put his brother's guts in place while he did it. He took care of Dean until Dean was well enough to do it and then he laid into his brother.

"you think I don't know? You think I don't know you are doing this on purpose? I just don't know why!"

"Because!" Dean gasped before deflating, maybe he wasn't as healed as Sam had thought. "Because I have spent my entire life looking out for Sammy" Sam drew back as if he had been slapped "and god Sammy I wouldn't change it. I love you and I love taking care of you. It's just sometimes I feel like it should be my turn" Sam stared gobsmacked before reaching out and grabbing Dean, pulling him against his chest and stroking his hair.

"Ok. OK Dean we can do that, we can find a way to do that but these crazy stunts have to stop ok? They have to."

Dean nodded into Sam's chest letting his weight sag further into the strength of his brother. Eventually Sam lead Dean back to his bed, he still had a lot of healing he needed to do and Sam had to start making a plan. Dean spent three more days recovering from his injuries before Sam approached him clutching a bundle of paper.

"I've been thinking about this and I think I have an answer. We will designate certain time slots for me to look after you for a while and we will set up a word system for if either of us think you need some time off"

"alright" Dean tried not to blush too brightly at actually acknowledging what he needed his brother to do.

"And I have lists where we can both outline what we are or aren't willing to do"

"Why does this sound familiar?" Dean reached out and took the papers from Sam despite his brother's protests. Dean faltered at the title on the front page he turned to _BDSM checklist_. What the hell? What did his brother think he was asking for? And why did he seem to be ok with it??

"Breathe Dean I just used it as a template." Sam chuckled at the shock on his brothers face.

"Oh" he ignored the disappointment that rippled through him at Sam's confession. There was something very appealing about giving that level of control to his brother so when Dean filled out the sheets about their routine and times he wanted to be taken care of Dean filled out the BDSM checklist too. If Sam asked about it he would claim he was messing around, what was the worst that could happen?

Apparently the worst that could happen was Sam taking all the lists seriously, he didn't realise how seriously until after a routine salt and burn.

"Dean go and put on your comfortable clothes and come back out here"

Dean scoffed "yeah okay Sammy" instead Dean headed into the kitchen to grab a beer.

"Dean I said you need to get changed don't make me ask again"

"Why Sammy? What you gonna do about it?" Dean laughed and went to brush past his younger brother. Before he could comprehend what had happened he was face down over Sam's knee.

"What are you doing?!" Sam kept a firm grip on Dean as he squirmed and tried to get up.

"Don't you remember what you put in the agreement? You were all for the spanking" Sam's hand cracked down on Dean's backside, the sting dulled by the denim barrier of his jeans, after a measly five swats Sam let Dean stand up "consider yourself warned of what could happen if you don't behave yourself"

Dean didn't know how to process what had just happened so instead he staggered to his bedroom to do as he had been told. When Dean walked back out of his room Sam had made him some food. A burger (yay) and a side salad (boo) however when Dean opened his mouth to complain Sam shot him a warning glare so Dean ate it without complaint. The rest of the night went unremarkably, Sam let Dean watch TV for a few hours before presenting him with a novel to read for a change of pace. Then it was time for Dean to have an early night, Dean went through the motions with surprisingly little grumbling and allowed himself to enjoy the pampering. Sam rolled the new routine into the following morning while they looked for a new case. Dean sank into the role perfectly and actually waded into the research while Sam made lunch.

Sam carefully placed the plate next to Dean's stack of papers. It had a carefully arranged sandwich, chips and apple slices alongside a cup of juice. Dean was just tucking into his food and thinking how much he was enjoying it when he glanced over at Sam's plate. While Dean had a sandwich on whole wheat bread, cut into triangles, Sam had a sub. Instead of apple slices Sam had an entire apple and instead of a cup of juice Sam had a glass of soda. Dean's chewing slowed as he contemplated what he saw, Sam continued to eat entirely oblivious to Dean's musings.

"Hey Sammy why have I ended up with the kiddie plate?"

"I'm taking care of you Dean just let it happen" Looking slightly uncertain Dean continued to eat as he reviewed the pages in front of him, he couldn't deny he was enjoying his meal.

"I think I have found a case" Dean shoved his plate to the side as he presented Sam with the information of the suspected case.

"Alright Dean finish your lunch and then you can grab your bag and meet me at the car" Dean followed Sam's instructions and met him at the front of Baby. By the time Dean slid into the driver seat he felt the dynamic between them shift as they automatically fell back into the familiar routine. Sam reviewing facts and lore while Dean drove them to the newest destination. When they were taking out the wendigo Dean didn't feel the urge to rush in and keep Sam out of the line of fire. Especially if it was at the cost of his own safety. Now he trusted Sam to handle things and to keep both of them safe. It was the smoothest case they had possibly ever done, it made an actual milk run look complex.

When they got back to the motel Dean began to feel the nerves building, he hadn't had time to think about the shift in power when it had happened last time but now that was all he could think about. The jittery wired feeling he normally got just before rushing into the hunt came back ten fold. Surely he was being ridiculous, yeah the hunt had gone well but the cost was putting all this pressure on Sam, wanting to feel like a kid and being taken care of. The bed time and lunch Sam had done the day before drove that home. Anger built up rapidly and he thought he might be sick. Before the panic could take hold Sam wrapped his arms around his brother.

"let's go for a bath" Without letting go Sam steered Dean through the motel room to the bathroom. The bath tub was slightly too small but never the less Sam filled it with warm water and enough body wash to create a foamy layer of bubbles. Dean waited for the tub to be full before looking over at Sam expectantly.

"Unless you are planning to get in fully clothed you might want to start getting undressed Dean"

"Dude! No!"

Sam raised an eyebrow at Dean's tone. "I will spank you if you don't do as you are told, it's your decision how dressed you are when that happens"

Dean opened and closed his mouth like a fish. Once again Dean was face down over Sam's knee but this time Sam quickly and efficiently pulled down Dean's jeans and boxers before laying down blows. Dean yelped and squirmed feeling the blood rushing to his backside as Sam's hand warmed his ass. When Sam felt he had enough and Dean was slightly breathless he pulled Dean back to his feet.

"I've just seen you naked ass so strip already" Slowly Dean pulled his pants and underwear the rest of the was down before straightening up to remove his shirt. Sam's eyes felt like lasers burning into his back as he climbed naked into the warm water. The moan Dean let out as he sank into the water made Sam raise his eyebrows, he had no idea Dean would enjoy soaking in a cramped and rusted tub as much as this. After giving Dean enough time to relax into it Sam reached for the wash cloth; adding more body wash he squeezed until it developed a rich lather. Once he felt it was soapy enough Sam dragged it over his brother's neck, back and chest, when that was done he wet Dean's hair with water from the tub and rubbed shampoo into the dirt encrusted locks he made sure to scratch Dean's scalp lightly as he did so. Partly to soothe the tension out of his brothers shoulders but mainly to dislodge the last of the dirt. By the time Sam had rinsed the last of the suds away the water was starting to loose it's heat. Standing up Sam retrieved the pathetically small and wafer thin towel the motel provided and held it open for Dean. Sam's shirt was immediately soaked by the moisture seeping through the towel as he dried beads of water of Dean's skin.

Once Dean was dry enough Sam held out the other towel for Dean to wrap around his waist, the wet clingy material of his shirt began to itch at Sam so he pulled it off and dropped it down with the wet towel to be dealt with later. Sam took Dean by the hand and lead him back to the bedroom and lay him down on the bed. Without a word Sam got some scented oil he had purchased especially for the occasion before straddling the tops of Dean's thighs. Once the oil in his hands had warmed he lay his palms on Dean's shoulder blades, causing him to flinch in suprise before relaxing in to the contact. Sam stroked over the planes of bare skin in firm sweeps, causing Dean to moan in appreciation, letting Sam know he should keep going. His hands moved lower to Dean's waist and moving sideways from Dean's spine to under his stomach and back again. Sam travelled further to work on Deans toes, feet and calves, Dean spread his legs subconciously as he felt Sam's hands glide up his thighs. Sam returned his hands to Dean's waist as Dean was almost melting into the bed finally Sam worked his hands over Dean's shoulders and arms, stretching out until his chest rested flush with Dean's back just so he could reach his brother's fingers.

Suddenly Dean whimpered and shifted his hips, almost dislodging Sam from his position across his thighs.

"You ok?" Sam asked steadying himself against Dean's back.

"Yeah" Dean cleared his throat "you done?"

Sam rubbed Dean down with the last towel before finally letting him up off the bed, Dean carefully stood up clutching the towel around his waist, neither of them mentioned the obvious bulge disrupting the shape of the fabric. They carried on like this for a few weeks; they would still hunt and they were as smooth as ever when they did and once they were finished Sam would feed, bathe and massage Dean before putting him to bed. Neither of them acknowledged the simmering heat that was starting to build every time they did this.

After getting soaked the first time Sam didn't bother wearing a shirt to bathe and massage Dean and they quickly discarded the small towel that normally covered Dean during the massage because it kept bunching up and annoying both of them, at least that is what they told themselves. Next to go was Sam's jeans because the oil was ruining the fabric and he couldn't keep replacing them every time he massaged Dean.

Dean was once again a puddle of goo under Sam's clever hands whilst desperately trying to ignore the heat building in his gut, he tried to subtly lift his hips and relieve some of the pressure when the feeling of Sam's tented underpants rubbing along the crack of his ass forced a gasp from his mouth. Dean froze unsure how to respond until he felt a gentle thrust from Sam, without saying anything Dean raised his hips again, encouraging Sam to carry on. Sam kept up the pretence of the massage as he and Dean rocked together softly, a particularly firm glide of his hands and downward roll of his hips had Dean panting and shuddering beneath him. The sight was so spectacularly erotic Sam quickly followed Dean in his climax with a strangled moan.

The next time Sam went to give Dean a massage Dean began to complain about Sam's boxer shorts, it was anything from the buttons digging in to the fabric sticking to his oily skin. They both knew what Dean was doing and Sam gave in with a snarky reply of "Fine do you want me to take them off??" shucking the offending item before Dean could even answer him. The first thing Dean became aware of was how much firmer Sam's thighs felt now there wasn't the cotton barrier between them, the second was the soft weight of Sam's balls resting where Dean's thighs met. They were larger and heavier than he would have guessed and distinguishably cooler than the rest of Sam's skin. Sam carried on as if nothing had changed for as long as he could but every glide of his hand felt much more intimate now they were both fully naked. Before long Sam was returning to his typical routine of passing his hands around Dean's waist and up to his shoulders, by the time Sam was skimming Dean's fingers they were both hard and panting. The firm heat of Sam's erection nestled perfectly in the seam of Dean's ass as they lay flush together, trying desperately to control himself Dean bit into the flesh of his palm. Sam slid up to Dean's finger tips again with an exaggerated thrust of his hips hoping to get some friction on his throbbing erection. Dean gasped and pushed his ass back in encouragement, quickly they built up a rhythm, Sam added some oil to the cleft of Dean's ass to smooth the way and moved his thighs to squeeze the firm globes tighter around his shaft. Using long rolls of his hips Sam felt his orgasm approaching at break neck speed, letting out a deep guttural moan and his hips jerked, the tip of his cock catching on Dean's rim as he came in thick hot spurts. Dean's voice caught in his throat and he was filled with a consuming need as Sam used him like a cock sleeve. God that should not be hot but it was, then he felt Sam shoot his load right against his entrance and he came on a silent scream. Of course he would deny coming untouched to the day he died.

As they caught their breath reality settled around them, interrupting their peace like an uninvited guest , carefully Dean rolled over still bracketed by Dean's weight. He had never felt so safe, laying chest to chest and completely naked Dean tipped his head back and sealed his lips against Sam's. Sam hummed in appreciation flicking his tongue against the seal of Dean's lips before drawing back again. Dean didn't know what this was between him and Sammy but as they lay tangled in bed caressing each others skin but he realised he didn't want to go back to how things were before. He couldn't wait to spend his future taking care of Sammy and Sammy taking care of him. 


End file.
